


I Should Have Known

by castielhummelstilinski



Category: Glee
Genre: Age Difference, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-28
Updated: 2013-03-28
Packaged: 2017-12-06 18:13:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/738637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castielhummelstilinski/pseuds/castielhummelstilinski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian knew it was a fling but Kurt thought otherwise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Should Have Known

**Author's Note:**

> title and inspiration from Dear John by Taylor Swift

Kurt sat eagerly on the couch waiting for Sebastian to arrive. He was going home to see his friends graduate and he was going to ask Sebastian to join him. This was the perfect opportunity to show off his hot, older boyfriend. Even better he would show his dad that he wasn’t crazy for dating a guy 14 years his senior. This is going to be a good night, he thought.

“That’s it, I’m leaving, I’ve had more than enough.” Sebastian grabbed his coat and headed for the door. He had come over for a nice quick fuck. Instead he was bombarded with questions about meeting parents and going to graduations. This was not what he signed up for.

Kurt ran around the table blocking the door “You can’t just leave!” he yelled, tears streaming down his face. They had been fighting for well over an hour, he didn’t even know how it started.

Sebastian groaned “Kurt, quit acting like a fucking child. It was fun but it’s over now. What the fuck do you want from me?!”

Kurt reached out for Sebastian’s hand, sobbing when he pulled away “I want you to quit lying to yourself, to me. What we had was good, why are you throwing it away?”

Sebastian laughed coldly “What we had was good? Babe, we fucked a few times and yeah you were good, for a kid, but that was it. I don’t know why you’re trying to make us out to be some big grand romance; it was a fling Kurt, nothing more.”

“I am not a child!” Kurt screamed in frustration. “I’m 20 years old, I know how relationships work and what we had was real!”

Sebastian laughed shaking his head “I’ve been at this longer than you have, trust me it wasn’t real. Maybe your last relationship was so shit that you think this was love. Or maybe you thought this was going to be some epic Justin/Brain romance. I don’t know, and frankly I don’t give a shit. I am done with your drama queen antics.”

Kurt shook his head “No it was more than that. It was more than fucking. We talked about real things, you told me about your life, your job. You gave me advice about school. We had a connection Sebastian, why are you acting like none of that happened? I just don’t get it” he sobbed.

Sebastian sighed he knew this would end badly. He saw it the moment Kurt eagerly asked for his number after that first night. He thought about giving him a fake one but he had a weakness for the hot ones, and Kurt was definitely the hottest. Should have cut him off after he started asking about his life, Sebastian scolded himself. Stupid, stupid, stupid.

“Look kid, we had a good time, but it’s over. I’m leaving now and you are not going to follow me. You are not going to call me. If you happen to see me out at the clubs, just pretend like you don’t know me because I’ll be doing the same.” Sebastian finally moved past Kurt and left the apartment without another word. “That’s what I get for going to NYADA clubs” Sebastian said to himself as he walked down the hallway shaking his head “Nothing but drama queens.”

Back in the apartment Kurt sat at the table crying wondering where it all went wrong. Despite what Sebastian said it wasn’t just fucking. They went on dates, they talked about real things. That’s not something you do with a fling, it’s just not! But apparently it was. Kurt wondered if this was his thing. Playing twisted games with young foolish guys like him.

Rachel and Santana were right. Even worse his father was right. He never met Sebastian, never said one word to him and yet even he could tell he meant nothing to Sebastian. Everyone tried to tell him Sebastian was bad news but he wouldn’t hear it. He was so sure they were wrong.

Now here he was sitting alone at the kitchen table. Voice hoarse from shouting. Eyes red from crying. He felt like a fool. He got played by apparently the biggest player in New York City.

 Maybe I am a child, Kurt thought bitterly. Throwing myself at an older man, thinking I could change him. Not noticing the signs that everyone else could see.

I should have known.


End file.
